Grief and vengeance
by Evil Nazgul
Summary: Rika and Takato are a couple now, both are 17 years old, and nothing seems to bother their romance. Henry returns, but is it the same Henry? Oneshot. Tried to make it as evil as possible. R&R please.


Grief and … vengeance

Grief and … vengeance.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I have invented this story when I was watching a film and I was very angry. Waiting for flames, poison, reviews and other stuff you might throw at me. And I hope you will like this one-shot.

… It was night, and people have already left the park, but it was not empty. The sacred darkness concealed two lovers, who admired the beauty of a full moon. The weather was warm, and a mild wind barely shivered the leafs. Nothing was going to disturb the young ones showing their feelings, so they went for a gentle kiss…

"I love you, Rika." said the first lover, a tall and quite handsome 17-year old boy with crimson – colored eyes.

"And I love you too, Takato." whispered quietly a beautiful girl, whose eyes were like precious violets. They slightly hugged each other. And no one with a heart would not have dared to break the tranquility and gentle calmness of the moment. A slight cloud hided the moonlight for a minute, and then suddenly our heroes heard a voice, a strange one, but so … familiar.

"Well, how time changes people." said the voice from behind, and made them turn around. It was a very tall human, with a brown cloak hiding his face, as well as the other parts of the body. Takato stood between the strange visitor and Rika, and asked:

"Who are you? What is your business with us?"

"Don't you recognize me, Takato? Or you, Rika, Queen of digimon?" the tall figure asked. Yet he pronounced the names almost like he spitted them out, but it was left unnoticed.

"Wait, I heard your voice somewhere… oh my, aren't you… Henry?" Rika asked quietly. She was a bit frightened, and hid behind Takato's back.

"Bingo. So you managed to remember my voice…"

"No way, Henry! Long time no see! Where have you been all this time? And why have you decided to come back?" Takato asked cheerfully, as if he was really happy to see his old friend. Yet this old friend was not happy to see him.

"You ask why have I returned? I will tell you. I came to see how you are both doing and just to look in your eyes…" there was uncovered anger in his voice. It managed to frighten Rika again, and Takato noticed it.

"What do you want, Henry Wong?" he asked.

"You will find out soon enough, but first I want to tell you my whole story… In your group I was the most insignificant and unnoticeable member. It all happened when I first met you, Rika. I remember it like if was yesterday, you were so reserved, and you had a giant complex of paranoid thoughts. You were beautiful, and you still are, and then I decided to help you to get through those problems within your soul. And I tried, really tried, supporting you whenever you needed help, and tried to be understanding. Of course, I was unnoticeable, who would notice a calm, modest and quiet boy, and no one did… And no one remembered what I did for anyone of you… When it was your sixteenth birthday, Rika, you and your best friend Takato were drunk, and you decided to make a ride on the Hammer, that your mother recently bought. I, almost like every time, was not invited, after the digimon were gone, you just forgot about me. And I was going to a night mart to purchase a glass of milk. Of course, while driving such a big car, you failed to observe squishing such a bug like me… And it was you at the wheel, Rika…" Henry stopped for a minute, to get a hold on his anger. All what he said struck deeply into the young souls, it was a harsh accusation.

"Oh, Henry, I'm so sorry, can you…" Rika tried to apologize, but Henry interrupted her.

"SILENCE!! The time for these words has passed so long ago, now just listen to the bitter end." he growled with a scary voice, which was never heard before. It made Rika and Takato shiver with fear.

"I was found on the road in the early morning, and I was half dead by that time, because you haven't noticed you squished me, and haven't assisted me. My spine was broken, I was paralyzed, and stayed in coma for two month. When I regained consciousness, I realized I was nothing more than a paralyzed bag of meat. And I waited for someone to visit me in the hospital. But you never came, I disappeared from your life without a sign, and you haven't noticed that I was gone. When I have waiting in the hospital, sitting in the invalid armchair, I was thinking. You know, Rika, when I received blows and insults for trying to help you, I have endured it, thinking that it is just the result of your unhappy childhood, when my suggestions were ignored, I have accepted it, thinking that you should know better. When you fell for Takato, I have accepted it, thinking that he helped you more and that he deserves it more than I do. When I was unnoticeable for you, I have accepted it, thinking that I'm just unnoticeable, that's all. Even when you have dashed my spine, and eventually my hope for a decent existence, I found the strength to forgive you, thinking that it's just a coincidence. I truly believed that we all are friends, and that you will give me at least some support. But there was none. I have realized that you both have never considered me as a friend, yet I gave all my strength to be friends with you… And you have abandoned me."

"Henry, we… we are… sorry…" Takato tried to apologize too, but was stopped by a wave of raging hatred coming from this strange, but yet, so familiar visitor. In a second he grabbed those poor children by their throats and lifted them from the ground. They were really scared, because the arms who lifted them so easily, had only three fingers and were made of … metal. Rika started to suffocate. "Henry" saw the terror in their eyes, and said with a strange new voice:

"Just look at you, so scared of death. How pathetic."

"Hrrr… Henry! Please, don't… You're our… friend…" Takato managed to whisper. The clouds came out of nowhere, and hidden the moon, and heavy rain started. There was terrible lightning, which pierced the air with a terrible shriek. This absolutely terrified the poor, defenseless children, who were slowly suffocating.

"Scared of death, eh, Takato? Well, you shouldn't, because death is the easiest and most merciful way…" he said, and Takato and his girlfriend were even more dreaded, when they saw another pair of metal arms coming from the cloak. They have taken down the hood from his head… Rika almost faded… It was an iron scary face, droid – like, which made both of them to tremble, it looked like a human iron scull, but the eyes… they were human. They were definitely Henry's eyes, only that now they were shadowed by anger, rage and burning hatred… Rika first went out of the shock and asked:

"H… Henry… That's really you… What happened?" and then this mechanical abomination started to laugh. The laugh was horrible, it pierced the brain open, forced to hear it, as if there was nothing else besides it. The light from thunder showed its hideous appearance even more ghastly than before.

"Henry Wong, your most devoted friend, died two month ago, in an invalid armchair, abandoned by his friends. And from what remained from him, and from the ashes of his hopes, dreams and thoughts I have risen. And I will not kill you, you don't deserve such an easy escape. It would be much easier for me to die too, and to be spared from the agony of being a bunch of organs stuffed in a metal body. But I will make your life so miserable, that you will be begging me to kill you. But it will not be now… When you will forget about me again, and find your true happiness, I will come to take it away, and if you don't, you will live in fear for the rest of your life, and, when you will not expect, I will come back to make things much, much worse… I am not Henry Wong, he is gone, gone forever, my name now is … Grievous. And don't forget that name, because it is the name of whom you betrayed and who will turn your life into a complete nightmare…" Grievous hissed and pushed the spot on their necks to make them fell unconscious. Then he picked up his cloak and left. Takato and Rika woke up, it was already early morning. He asked Rika:

"Was that real or was it just a bad dream?"

"You mean you saw it too?"

"Yes about our friend, about whom we have forgotten and whom we made paralyzed a year ago returning in a metal body and promising to avenge him."

"I saw it too… Um, was this here before?" she asked, because she saw a concrete wall, in the park, which was never there before. And on it there were scratched these words:

"I have risen again, yet my soul remains broken,

I will never forgive, and there's nothing forgotten…

With love, Grievous."

THE END.

Well, that's it. I don't own neither digimon, nor star wars and no money is made in using their names. Still, I tried to write a scary story or something like that. Can you tell me if you like it or not? Desperate for any reviews. Also sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
